


Warm Welcome

by night_jellyfish



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Devil Mercy, F/M, Gency, Lemon, NSFW, Oni Genji, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Smut, not really sort of plot but yeah, smutfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 02:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15719946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/night_jellyfish/pseuds/night_jellyfish
Summary: Genji returns from a fight with his brother, and needs to relax. His mistress offers him healing, and a warm welcome. | Gency, NSFW, Oni Genji & Devil Mercy AU





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! The story has like - I guess some plot to it. So to speak :P

Through translucent red curtains, he could see her laying on her stomach, flipping through pages of a book. Her red tail was wrapped around her leg, a habit she did sometimes when she was concentrating. Her long dark hair was splayed over her shoulders, almost hiding her wings which were folded up neatly.

He wasn’t used to seeing her in such a relaxed state, but he guessed he shouldn’t have been surprised since he had come back so late. Her usual attire was swapped out for a little red negligee that really didn’t hide much, with lacy edges, and ribbons decorating her decollete.

Still, she was alert as ever. Genji entered the room without so much as a knock, but she could already tell he was there.

"And how did meeting up with your brother go?“ Angela asked him, not looking up. She flipped a page in her book.

"About as good as it’d always go.”

Angela shook her head, turning her head to him. “That bad? Oh…you’re drenched. He went and stirred up some storm too?”

Genji removed his mask slightly, showing the scratches his brother had left from their most recent scuffle.

Angela tutted upon seeing them.

“You poor thing…” she said in a bit of a mocking tone.

“My brother was the ‘poor thing’,” he scoffed.

Truthfully, she didn’t need to see his face to know how their meeting went. Most of his clothing was covered in tears and burns, and his already worn down mask looked like it had been tossed around in the dirt.

“You two really need to stop picking fights with each other,” Angela chuckled.

“No,” he replied. “He needs to get his common sense back!”

He shook his head, putting his mask back on and turned to leave.

"Hey! Where are you going?“ she called out with a whine. "Why don’t I heal those for you?”

"I can take care of them myself.“ Genji replied.

In a split second, Angela stopped him in his tracks, appearing to him in a blue flame.

Angela shook her head, and crossed her arms. “Don’t be silly. I’m not letting you walk away when you’re hurt.”

She then took his hand, leading the oni back to her bed. She patted the space next to her with her spaded tail.

"Besides, you know you’re always welcome in my bed.” She said with a seductive smirk.

He raised an eyebrow at her. He sighed and took her offer, sitting on the red satin sheets.

“Alright, let’s see,” she said, and lifted his mask. There were definitely fresh cuts on his face, and by the look on his face, his trip did not allow him sleep.

Angela kneeled on the bed, getting closer to him. She gestured to his clothing. “May I?”

Genji nodded at her.

Gently, she undid his top, removing the scarf around his neck. His armor was next, and when the whole ordeal was through, she noticed some cuts and bruises that had yet to heal.

Angela bit her lip, tilting her head to the side slightly.

“Well then…” she gave him a worried look. “Any pain?”

“No.”

“Alright, let’s see how your back is doing then.”

Genji, mostly topless, turned around to show her his scarred back. He was still healing from the previous fights. There was one scar that went all the way down. It was a much older one, but she remembered it quite well when she first met him. She traced it gently with her long red claws.

“The others will fade.” was all she said.

Angela held her hand over his back, summoning a glowing yellow flame in her hand. She hovered it over him, allowing it to treat his new wounds. For Genji, it felt like a soothing warmth on his back. For all it was worth, he rather enjoyed getting healings from her. If it weren’t for that temper of hers, he swears she could be an angel of healing. His wounds closed up like nothing had happened. Some of them left marks, but they were very faded.

“That’s all done,” she smiled.

“Great,” he said, getting up.

Before he could, she grabbed his hand. “I didn’t say I was done with you.”

Genji turned to face her, suddenly pushing her on her back against the bed. He got up close to her face, both of their horns almost touching. He glared at her with red eyes.

“Oh my, well this is a first time,” she giggled, liking his sudden forwardness.

“I really don’t think you’d want to do that with me right now,” he stated. There was a growl in his voice, almost warning her.

“No, I’d definitely want to do that with you right now,” she grinned.

Angela placed a hand on his chest, and flipped them over so that now she was on top.

“Besides, you’re pretty tense. I figured I could help you relax,” she lowered herself to sit on his lap, grinding on him a little as she spoke. She leaned forward, rubbing his shoulders.

“I can’t have you working for me like this all the time,” Angela traced a claw down his bare chest.

Genji looked up at her, debating in his mind on what to do. On one hand, he was tired, and a long nap would benefit him greatly. On the other hand, he couldn’t stop looking at his mistress up and down. The bright red lingerie she wore practically did nothing to hide her perky nipples. It was translucent, showing her gorgeous form underneath. Did she normally wear things like this to bed, or did she plan on doing this from the beginning? He started to feel himself getting hard from the warmth coming off her lower region. He decided to play along with her games.

He smirked back at her, then grabbed her hips, pulling her body closer toward him. He rubbed her against his hardness, and started feeling her up from her waist to her breasts.

Angela chuckled. “You seem like you’re in a good mood now,”

“Yeah, I am,” he replied. He gave her ass a hard spank, making her squeal and jump. That earned a chuckle from him. Angela was blushing hard, and looking at him with a pout.

“Oh I’m sorry - did you want more of that?” he grinned.

Angela gave him a glare. “You better watch yourself Shimada, or I- ah!”

She yelped when Genji grabbed her again and put her on her back. He immediately went for kissing her neck, playing with her breasts as he did so. He fondled her harder, tweaking her perky buds through the thin silk lingerie.

“You said you wanted to help me relax,” he said between kisses.

Angela moaned at his ministrations on her chest. She closed her eyes, taking him in. His kisses trailed from her collar bone, up to her neck. He nibbled gently on her ear with his fangs, then moving down again to her collar bone and roughly sucking on it to leave a mark.

Genji moved his hand down to her vulva, starting off by rubbing gently. Her panties were so thin, he gathered he could rip them off with a little tug.

Angela sighed, relaxing her body on the bed.

“What’s gotten into you all of a sudden?” She asked.

“You’re always teasing me,” Genji said, beginning to pull her lacy underwear down.

“No I don’t,” she purred, smiling at him.

“What’s all this then?” He put his hand under her negligee, cupping her bare breasts. She could feel his claws scratching her skin ever so slightly, giving her goosebumps where they went.

“Usually, you’re too proper to be caught without even your ponytail. Even when we’ve fucked before, you only ever lifted your skirt for me. Now you’re lying here, practically bare in front of me. You knew I was coming back today. You planned this out.”

With every word he rubbed her folds more and more, before finally taking off her panties rather quickly, and tossing them to the side.

Angela smirked at him, immediately spreading her legs and placing her fingers at her wet pussy.

“So what if I did? I’m allowed to play with my toys.”

At that, Genji pulled her fingers away, and replaced them with his, quickly inserting them inside. He pulls Angela into his lap, resting her on one leg. Angela could feel her wetness starting to come around her thighs the more Genji fingered her. She grabs on to his shoulders, gasping happily at each thrust of his hand.

He suddenly picked up the pace, then curling his fingers upwards with every thrust. Angela laid back, wings curling up from how good it felt. His fingers were relentless, and she nearly rolled her eyes back into her skull when he started playing with her clit.

Genji pulled her closer, almost cradling her as she started bucking up and down on his fingers. Her folds got wetter and wetter, drenching his hand in her fluids. She gripped onto his shoulders, laying her head on his shoulder. He rested his head on her shoulder, enjoying the view of her squirming in his arms.

“G-genji,” she panted. The more he fingered her, the deeper he got, and the wider her legs spread. He moved some strands out of her face, being careful of her horns, wanting to see how she looked clearly. Genji then slowly inserted a third finger, sending Angela over the edge. She was moaning loudly, doing all she could to keep the friction going between her legs. It only took a few more seconds until Angela cried out a loud gasp, clamping her legs around his hand.

Genji’s hand was thoroughly soaked. He chuckled, watching her body droop on his lap. He pulled out his fingers slowly, and she shuddered bit in response. His hand still wet, he placed them at her lips, making her clean him off. Angela tasted the tangy flavor of her own fluids. She tried her best to sit up, but her thighs still felt weak and heavy from her orgasm.

“You look good like that,” Genji said. He lifted her up and placed her on some of her pillows. Angela smiled at him.

“Why don’t we do this more often?” she said with a lilt in her voice. “You seem to know how to touch me in the right places…”

Genji wasted no time, he soon loomed over her, taking out his cock and rubbing it at her slicked entrance. Angela watched him eagerly, and fondled her breasts as she waited for him. She was so glad she wore her favorite lingerie for this. It didn’t take long for him to finally be inside her, practically up to the hilt.

“Aaaaah….” she whimpered. She was still sensitive from being fingered.

Genji immediately started pumping into her, feeling her warmth engulfing him. Angela mewled at his thrusts, squeezing her breasts and reaching to rub at her clit while he fucked her. He started panting raggedly, watching her take his cock like that.

Genji lowered himself, taking one of her breasts into his mouth and tonguing her perked nipple.

“Mmmmm….this is why you’re my favorite,” she said.

He felt her tail snake up his leg, curling around him like she wanted to lock them in this position. Angela’s pussy was dripping with her fluids, wetting the spot underneath them. She then pulled Genji closer, pushing her hips more towards him. One leg was curled over him, encouraging him. Genji let out a deep breath, grabbing her wrists and thrusting even harder into her.

“Ah!” she moaned. “So good, ah…”

He couldn’t get enough of her. The heat from her insides wanted him to never stop. He had her pinned down to the bed, putting her legs over his shoulder to get at a better angle.

“Come on Genji,” she panted out. “You can fuck me harder than that,”

She was giving him a shit eating grin, trying to taunt him even more. It really drove him wild when he felt her clench her muscles below, squeezing his dick.

“Fuck….” he managed out.

His eyes flashed red at her. He looked at her with a cocky grin, picking her up suddenly and pulling out.

“Hey!” she shouted.

He placed her on her knees, lifting her ass up and pushing her head forward. He gave her ass a quick slap, then grabbing one cheek to squeeze and fondle. This earned him a loud moan from his mistress. He knew how much she loved to get spanked, but he had yet to try it like this.

“So aggressive…” she moaned.

He leaned over her, close enough to whisper in her ear. “And who’s fault is that?”

Angela chuckled again at his reply. Her smile was wiped off her face and replaced with a lewd expression once he immediately put his cock inside her again, fucking her doggystyle.

“Aaaah, yes yes yes yes,” she exclaimed. Her tongue lolled out of her mouth as she felt him spreading her insides.

If that weren’t enough, he spanked her again, and grabbed her tail to keep her ass up. He sucked on his finger to cover it in saliva before going to finger her ass as well. Angela squealed. She bucked her hips even faster.

Suddenly, he felt Angela’s walls squeeze him again. Her legs spread, and felt warm liquid gush out from her already sopping wet pussy. She squirted more and more on his cock that it slipped out when he tried to keep thrusting. Her thighs were twitching from the pleasure, while her juices covered her vulva.

“Damn Angela…” he muttered. “Is it that good for you? You came twice already…”

He grabbed her ass again, squeezing it gently. He rubbed her folds quickly before giving her a spank again.

Angela sighed happily, “Y-yes….you’re so good at this Genji…”

He chuckled at her, putting his cock back inside her and pulling her up onto him. Angela moaned as she felt him fill her again. He grabbed her two horns, and started thrusting into her again.

Her back arched as she felt him hit her walls again and again. As a response, her wings spread out. This was the first time Genji had really taken the initiative in their trysts, and she was definitely not complaining.

“Ohhh, fuck, right there,” she moaned.

Angela was so sensitive from all his motions. She felt ready for yet another orgasm.

Genji wanted to make sure she would be fully satisfied when this was all through. He ran his hands down her back, somewhat massaging her shoulders. He reached over to fondle her breasts as he pumped into her.

“More…give me more,” she gasped out.

“Cum with me,” he told her, growling at her. He gave her another spank.

He pulled her close, and played with her clit, rubbing it at a constant pace.

“Mistress…” he whispered. “I’m gonna cum,”

“You can cum inside me, please please,” she replied. She encouraged him by reaching under and spreading her lips out in full view to him. He hit her deep, holding onto her hips for balance. He could feel himself ready to give out.

In a second, Genji turned her again to face him, leaning in close and kissing her passionately. This took Angela by surprise. Her purple eyes widened, then slowly closed, kissing him back. They had never actually kissed before this, and she wondered what got into him. The kiss wasn’t rough or aggressive at all. He kissed her lovingly, even grabbing her hands and intertwining them with his as he did so.

He pulled away slightly, then peppering kisses on her cheeks.

“Genji….” she whispered. “What was that…?”

She looked up at him, eyes wide and curious. Genji only smiled at her, and gave her a peck on the mouth. He returned to his original pace, then kissing her neck and sped up his thrusts into her.

Angela was thrown back into what they were doing, filled with pleasure again. His hips pushed into her more and more, until he let out a strained moan in a final thrust into her, reaching his orgasm. His hot liquids filled her up to the brim, spilling out of her folds and onto the bed. Angela moaned loudly, starting to orgasm as well. She rubbed herself up and down his lap while she finished.

Genji breathed out, nearly collapsing on her. He wasn’t ready yet to pull out, and so rested his face in the valley between her breasts.

Angela relaxed, embracing him in that moment. She ran her fingers through his dark hair, and observed his smaller red horns.

“You’re adorable,” she murmured with a smile.

Genji replied by nuzzling her breasts. He got up slowly, smiling back at her and slowly pulled himself out of her. More cum spilled out of her as he did so. Angela closed her legs, allowing herself to enjoy the leftover warmth from his semen.

“Well?” she said. “You feel better now?’

“Is that even a question?” he asked, lying down next to her.

She sat up, taking off the rest of her clothes. Angela then came closer to him, pulling him into a hug. She really wanted to feel him, skin to skin. Genji raised an eyebrow, but hugged her back.

“What was with that kiss?” she asked, looking up at him.

“What about it?”

“You’ve never kissed me like that before.” she smirked. “You’ve never kissed me ever.”

“You don’t exactly go around kissing your boss…”

“You don’t exactly get into a sexual relationship with her either, but here we are.”

He took a moment to pause.

“…I dunno I just…” he glanced away at her for a second before looking back at her. “I just really wanted to kiss you.”

Angela softly smiled. That was enough of an answer for her.

“Sleep here tonight.” she said.

Genji was already ahead of her, making himself comfortable. He placed her leg over his hip, holding her tightly.

Angela cuddled into his shoulder, just feeling how warm he was. She used her magic to dim the candles in her room so they could finally rest.


	2. Bonus Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela has a meeting, but Genji’s hiding under her desk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I was supposed to write something like this in the first fic, but forgot. LOL - So I made it into a separate scene because why not :^ D I was inspired by the Venom trailers. So…yes LOL Take that with what you will LOL

Angela bit her lip, trying to contain herself. She glanced up at the dragoness speaking to her. She forgot what exactly the issue she needed to address was - something about territory boundaries?

“Angela, are you even listening to me?” Symmetra snapped at her. Her bright yellow eyes glared at her intensely.

“Y-yes,” she managed out. She cleared her throat. “Please, continue.”

The dragoness rolled her eyes at her. “As I was saying, we need to discuss my services in this realm. I’m not free for hire as you know, and…”

Angela tried so hard to remember key points in her statements. Why did Symmetra have to come in now? She wasn’t the type to just wait either. If their meeting was scheduled for 2 PM, it was going to be at 2 PM. It was something they actually needed to discuss, but she found it difficult when her favorite guard would not stop toying with her down below.

Genji thought it’d be funny to mess with her during this talk. The two had thought they could get a quick session going, but failed when she was told the dragon would walk into her office any moment. Rather than leave however, Genji thought it’d be easier to hide under her desk.

He had moved her underwear to the side, and was kissing at her folds. He tried not to create too much noise, and so did this slowly. Agonizingly slow for Angela.

When he decided to work for Angela, his newfound abilities came with a lot of perks. Great speed and strength for one, sharp claws, advanced eyesight. His tongue being able to get longer was one of the weirder ones. Neither he, nor his mistress were exactly sure how he had gotten that ability. It definitely served no real purpose, other than looking cool and, well, this situation. They only discovered it recently though, and Genji was just having a field day whenever the two had time for a tryst.

He licked her entrance slowly at first, but then inserted his tongue inside her, lengthening it and exploring her walls.

Angela suppressed the urge to moan, feeling herself get wet at his actions. He placed his lips onto her vulva, sucking on it as he fucked her with his tongue.

“So, are we understood? If I am to do more services for you, you had better consider how you’re going to pay me.” Symmetra said, crossing her arms.

Angela nodded. “Yes, definitely. I will be needing your services at some point to-”

She paused when she felt Genji pull out his tongue and start sucking on her clit. He was kissing her wet slit up and down.

“Ahem…” she faked clearing her throat. “I’ll need your services at some point to visit the human realm.”

“Hm,” Symmetra nodded. “Excellent. I will be sending an invoice this time. I’ll be taking my leave now.”

Angela nodded. She waited until the dragoness had left the room, closing the door behind her. As soon as she saw her tail disappear, she moved back from her seat, looking at Genji between her legs.

“You think you’re real funny, don’t you?” she hissed.

“Yes, I do.” he smirked.

“You better finish me off well then.” She said, and grabbed his head by his hair to put between her legs again.

“Of course, my mistress,” he nodded with a smile.

Once again, he began eating her out. He opened his mouth, licking her from her clit all the way to her slit slowly with his long tongue. Genji then continuously stroked her up and down between her mons and her clit again. Angela sighed deeply, propping one leg up on the desk to give him better access. The warmth of his tongue and mouth was starting to make her feel sleepy. She eyed her office door, using her magic to make sure it would be locked so no one could burst in.

Genji used two fingers to spread her lips wider, making her sigh in pleasure. His tongue delved inside her again, making obscene noises as he went down on her. She began riding his tongue, moving her hips slowly forward and back. He made sure to rub on her clit as well.

He only stopped for a moment to insert two fingers into her, replacing his tongue. He suckled on her clit now, and made sure to rub around it rather than directly. That’s just how she liked it. His fingers curled upwards, finding her G-spot rather quickly. He felt her fluids gush out onto his fingers, dripping down his gloved hands. When he was done, he was back to putting his mouth on her vulva.

He could tell Angela was getting close to orgasm, when the leg she originally had propped up, moved back down to hang over his shoulder. He could feel her thighs almost squeezing his face, but he really didn’t mind.

“I’m almost…” She breathed out.

Genji squeezed her thighs as he continued to suck on her wet folds. His tongue went in and out of her again and again, grazing her clit every once in a while, and then back inside of her.

Angela didn’t even have the mind to speak, as she immediately grabbed Genji’s head when he hit just the right spot, convulsing her body toward him. Her moans started off slow and quiet, then escalated while her legs kept Genji locked onto her. Genji didn’t stop, even when she was still coming down from her waves of pleasure. He pulled her waist towards his face, gripping onto her body while his tongue continued to lick her insides.

Angela lay limp on her office chair, her legs dropping down as she exhaled. She watched him slowly stop his ministrations on her folds, then look up at her with smile. She petted his hair, running her finger up and down one of his red horns.

“I hope you enjoyed that, because you won’t get that for another week or so.” he said, smirking.

Angela scoffed, and sat up. “Don’t remind me.”

“It’s not my fault. You’re sending me off.” he replied, standing up. He sat on her desk, facing her. “Besides, would you get any work done if I were doing that all the time?”

“Maybe.”

“Sure.”

“Well, just tell that pumpkin head he needs to stop slacking, and I’ll be happy enough.” Angela stood up, collecting her underwear from underneath her desk.

“I always wonder, why you don’t do these tasks yourself,” Genji asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Hah,” she shook her head. “Last time I did that, I got a mob sent after me.”

Genji shrugged. “Fair.”

Angela glanced over him. “And Genji, please wipe my uh….” she motioned to his jaw. “Off your face before you leave.”

The oni only replied by putting his tongue out and licking off her fluids from his jaw. He smirked at her, earning him a blush from his mistress.


End file.
